New Beginnings
by Ashatara
Summary: A series, in chapters beginning with the boys in uniform and the twins liking it altogether too much. Hikaru/Kaoru Kyouya/Tamaki Formerly "Fantasy, More Powerful Than Reality?"
1. A Man In Uniform

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran. Did you honestly think I did?

**A Man In Uniform**

A young teenager with orange hair wiped the sweat from his face with trembling hands. That had been close. Far too close. If he had come just _one_ step closer…Kaoru tugged at his collar nervously, trying to dispel the heat that had taken over his body. He glanced at the mirror, but looked away at once, horrified. Who had thought of this idea to begin with? It just wasn't _right._ He couldn't look in the mirror, because he saw his twin staring back at him…looking _far_ too good for Kaoru's liking. And yet, he had to look in the mirror to make sure he looked normal. He tried again…and failed. He couldn't stop that feeling inside him. He couldn't stop the overwhelming desire.

"Kaoru! You done yet?" a voice called from the other side of the door, "I'm coming in!"

Perfect. Just perfect.

"_Hikaru_!!" he protested as the door opened, running to block it from the inside. "Not yet!"

He couldn't see his twin like this. No. It was more…he didn't want to see Hikaru like _that_. He wouldn't be able to hide it. He could never hide anything from Hikaru. And…well, he was scared of how his older brother would react if…if Kaoru gave in to his feelings and kissed him.

Hikaru, being the older and slightly stronger of the two, could have easily forced his way into the room. But he paused and sat down against it instead. Sometimes he didn't understand Kaoru, no matter how much they were alike. But then…that was also what they liked about each other. That was what they played off for their customers. Hikaru had the stronger, somewhat more _masculine_ role whereas Kaoru played the softer uke. That was the way they had been for the past two years, ever since Tamaki had recruited them to his little family of a Host Club. There was nothing between them, really…but recently, Hikaru had begun to wish…well, he had begun to wish there _was_. And so, he had constructed a plan…that was now falling to pieces around him.

_____________________________________

"_Irrashaimase!"_

_The girls walked through the doors, already flustered and happy to be in the Host Club. Especially since the hosts were half naked. They didn't even care about the cosplay today. Just the skin that was on show. The twins' regular customers hurried straight over, eager as always to see some brotherly love._

_That brings a new meaning to 'BL', Hikaru thought dryly and turned to share this with his twin. And then paused. He had completely forgotten Kaoru wasn't there. That hurt._

"_Ehh? Hikaru-san, where's Kaoru?"_

_He turned and faced the brown-haired girl. According to Kyoya, she was their best customer. She bought everything – EVERYTHING – that went on sale of the twins. Speaking of the devil, he could feel Kyoya watching him. Probably making sure he didn't lose such well paying customers…_

_He forced a smile to his lips. It felt fake, even to him. He was sure it looked worse._

"_Eh…Kaoru said he felt sick." He mumbled. But Kaoru _never_ got sick. Or at least…he never got sick _alone.

_The girl was watching him thoughtfully. No. She was probably just eyeing him. Their other regular customer – the black haired one – walked up to them and sat on a chair across the table from him. He sighed. Might as well see how far he could push them…Kyoya would make him pay afterwards if he didn't get at least _ONE_ fangirly scream out of them. And with Kyoya, you could never be sure._

"_The thing is...I don't know what's gotten into Kaoru." He made himself look away, employing the same skills Kaoru used in their acts. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girls quivering, watching the way the light fell across his face, highlighting his eyelashes – almost the same length as Kaoru's, he thought wistfully. Oh, and the way his eyes had a faraway, loving look in them. He sighed as sadly as he could manage._

"_I…I hope he's not angry…He's just been so…_distant_…" He wiped at a fake tear, mentally thanking Kyoya for the eye drops. Tamaki might be able to cry on demand – he _was_ King, after all – but the rest of them needed a little more prompting._

_Well, the Hosts, anyway. Hikaru noticed his customers already had tears in his eyes._

"_I just…I just don't know what to do…or how to cheer him up…He's been gone for an hour…we've never been apart for this long before. I…I miss him." He whispered the last bit, amazed that he wasn't even trying to lie anymore. He _did_ miss Kaoru. It was like missing a vital part of himself, a hole in his heart. He realised with a sigh that he wouldn't be getting any squeals today. Kyoya would kill him. No, probably just concoct some evil punishment. Ever since he had teamed up with Tamaki…well, his plans had started to take on Tamaki's foppish flair. Well, Hikaru thought, he would just have to avoid Kyoya. He couldn't play a host today. His heart just wasn't into it. No…his heart had gone home with Kaoru. He was astonished at the thought._

_Kaoru, beautiful, beautiful Kaoru. And he was sick. How could he live without Kaoru? His other half? What if…what if Kaoru was dying? No. Baka…it was probably just a cold…Only two more hours…and then he could go home to their world. A sudden vision of Kaoru pressed against his body, Kaoru's scent around them, Kaoru's lips against his own, closing the only gap that had ever existed between them filled his mind._

_A fangirl's squeal cut through Hikaru's daydream and almost made him jump. He turned to see his two customers on their feet with lovehearts for eyes. Lovehearts exploded around them. Haruhi, who had passed by with a tray of tea for Bossa Nova-cchi – as the twins called him – was now sporting a handy umbrella to fend off the hearts as she walked past. The expression on her face hadn't change a bit. Obviously, she was used to the Host Club now._

_Amazing. What had he done to make them squeal? He heard Kyoya's folder snap shut and gave an inward sigh of relief. No need for diversionary tactics then._

_The black haired girl calmed down enough to say, "Gomen, it's probably bad of us, but you looked so-"_

"_Kawaii!!!!!" the other cut in with a KYAH!!_

_Hikaru looked down, forcing a blush to his cheeks. "Kaoru's cuter." He muttered, just loud enough for them to hear. It sent them into a fresh wave of squeals. He swore they were floating…_

'_Well, if you want to cheer Kaoru up…" one began – the black haired one, as usual._

"_Do a cosplay!" brown-haired added, "Policemen! I'm sure he'd like to see you" –she giggled – "in uniform! Not school uniform, that is." Her eyes had an eager shine to them._

_They were nodding furiously now. Cosplay, eh? Not a bad idea. Maybe he would ask…_

_Hikaru smiled at the girls. It wasn't Tamaki's dazzling smile, but it was good enough to melt the hearts of girls who squealed at twincest. "Arigatou."_

_Mori-senpai reached over to Honey-senpai and blocked his ears before the third squeal hit. This consequently brought a round of squeals from their customers. Tamaki had just said some corny line to his customer. Another cluster of squeals added to the noise. Haruhi tripped over, startled by the sudden noise and fell chest-first into Kasanoda. His face turned redder than a tomato as he realised Haruhi had him pinned to the couch with her…_chest_ in his face. The rest of the room erupted in squeals as they saw Kasanoda's embarrassment, and his obvious crush on another guy (or what _seemed_ like another guy). Kyoya snapped open his folder and made a note to replace the windows…and soundproof the room. Earplugs would be nice too._

_Hikaru was grateful when the customers left. His ears were still ringing. At least Kaoru had been spared this torture._

"_Ehh…" he muttered nervously as he approached Kyoya, arriving just before Tamaki did. Tamaki pouted and went to sit in the corner, cultivating his mushrooms._

"_Yes Hikaru? Good job today, although you might have overdone it a bit." Kyoya spoke without looking up from his laptop. There wasn't even a pause in his typing._

"_Ano…I was wondering…could we do a police cosplay?"_

_Silence._

_Kyoya stopped and looked up from his pineapple laptop. It was probably a custom-made Mac._

"_This is about Kaoru, right?"_

_Hikaru stared. How had he known? Was it that obvious? But then…Kyoya _was_ the Shadow King. He nodded slowly._

"_Well, I don't see why not. Besides, girls like men in uniform." Kyoya's gaze fell around the room and lingered on Tamaki. There was a slight smile tugging at his lips._

"_There's an opening next week. I suppose you'll provide the costumes?"_

_Hikaru nodded again._

"_Daddy, we're doing a police cosplay next week." Kyoya called, a strange glint in his eyes._

_Hikaru turned to see Haruhi, Mori and Honey had already left. Poor Haruhi…she was alone. Mummy and Daddy were obviously paired (although even the prying twins didn't know how far their relationship went). Their only hint came from the fact that Kyoya never objected to Tamaki's plans, no matter how ludicrous they were, no matter how much they spent. And it was clear to the twins, as expert liars, that neither was interested in Haruhi – or any girl, for that matter. Mori and Honey had each other – although it would be nothing more than a brotherly relationship. A_ proper _brotherly relationship that was. And Hikaru? Well, Kaoru was his other half. And it was time to find him._

_Hikaru turned to say goodbye to Kyoya and Tamaki, only to find them in a conversation. An intimate one, by the way Tamaki had Kyoya in his lap on the couch trailing his fingers along Kyoya's chest. Kyoya's laptop was turned off and on the table with his glasses. Better not to interrupt. Hikaru left them, closing the door firmly behind him and left to find his other half. His _better_ half._

_­_

_________________________________

Kaoru was sitting against the door on the other side. His eyes were closed. What a dilemma. But, when he thought about it, it was _Hikaru_ who had suggested the cosplay this time, not Tono, or even the Shadow King. And it was _Hikaru_ who had designed his outfit. Which surely meant…it was _Hikaru_ who wanted to see him like this?

"Kaoru…" Hikaru said from the other side. Kaoru was so attuned to his twin's voice…and his heartbeat. It felt to him like the sun. His very world revolved around it.

"Kaoru…let me in, will you? Let me in…to your world? I…"

Kaoru knew he shouldn't have been startled. But he was. Hikaru always knew what he wanted to hear. Hikaru always knew what Kaoru was thinking. Hikaru was his twin. It was a twin thing. And that was why what he felt…what he felt was so wrong. Falling in love with another boy…another boy who so happened to be your twin…that was two of the three wrongs that it was possible to make. Homosexuality and incest. No. _Twin_cest. Then how come it felt so right?

One word sounded in his head, repeating over and over. _Daisuki. Daisuki. Daisuki._ Oddly enough, it was in Hikaru's voice.

"Kaoru? I…I love you." _Yes…but probably not the way I love you._

"Please come out?" Hikaru pleaded, knocking on the door.

Kaoru sighed and opened the door. His heart leapt at the sight of Hikaru in his costume and looking so…_good_. He fell into Hikaru's arms in a warm, tangled embrace.

"Hikaru…"

Hikaru shivered. God, why did his brother have to say his name like _that_? It made his burning desire ache even more! Hey, was Kaoru _crying_?

"Shh…it's alright little brother." For some reason, that provoked him more. "Kaoru, how about we go home for today? You'd like that, ne?"

Kaoru nodded against Hikaru's chest. _Damnit! Stop that!_ Hikaru thought desperately. He barely noticed the fangirls watching them and squealing.

"Yes, take today off. It'll make them go wild." Kyoya said, suddenly beside them. "And anyway, I'm sure you two have something to work out. Well, I hope you make up."

Hikaru blinked blatantly. _Did he say he hoped we'd make out?! But then…he and Tono…_

He nodded and manoeuvred Kaoru out of the room.

Neither spoke in the limousine. They stared nonchalantly out of the windows instead. The driver looked in his rear mirror, worried. The car turned a corner and Kaoru fell into Hikaru's lap. Both boys blushed as they made eye contact. Neither moved.

And then, slowly, Hikaru let his fingers trail softly through Kaoru's hair. Kaoru shivered. Hikaru cursed mentally for the friction Kaoru was causing…down _there_. The driver smiled. Kaoru got up slowly and returned to his seat. Once again, neither talked. There was too much to think about. The driver sped up subtly. If he could arrive before the young masters started ignoring each other again…maybe they could sort things out. The tension in the car was almost unbearable.

When they arrived at the Hitachiin mansion, Kaoru leapt out of the car and ran inside. Hikaru followed, confused. Kaoru ran into their bedroom and closed the door, once again collapsing against it. Hikaru looked at the closed door and knocked.

"Kaoru? What's wrong? Let me in? Please?" _It's my bedroom too…_He thought. But he was honestly more worried about Kaoru.

_I can't stand it!_ Kaoru was thinking, _I can still feel his fingers in my hair…but I'm sure he didn't mean it the way I felt it. Baka! Baka, baka, baka! You CAN'T feel this way! It's unnatural. It's WRONG!_

Hikaru turned the doorknob and forced the door open a little. He leant in and whispered through the crack. Kaoru's eyes widened. He pushed against the door heavily and then stood…and let his brother in.

The door closed again. Hikaru found himself pressed against it…and Kaoru pressed against him. Kaoru's lips locked onto his gently. Hikaru moaned into it and, taking hold of Kaoru, turned him so that Kaoru was the one pressed against the door. Hikaru licked at Kaoru's lips and quickly found his tongue doing battle with his twin's, the perfect opposite of himself. It was just like his vision, only…all the better for the tangible taste of Kaoru against him. And it felt so _good_!

Was this what Tamaki and Kyoya saw in each other? No. They couldn't possibly feel as good together as Hikaru and Kaoru did at that moment. So…complete, for the first time in their lives. Reaching for each other across that final gap. So forbidden, so utterly taboo, and yet…so amazingly perfect.

Hours later, Kaoru rolled over in bed to face his quietly sleeping love. He brushed his hand softly against Hikaru's cheek, the perfect mirror of his own and smiled. He thought of the words that Hikaru had whispered to him as if he had read Kaoru's mind, the key that had undone all the defences he had put up in vain against his brother.

"_I love you. And I don't care how wrong it is."_


	2. Self Portrait

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran. Did you honestly think I did?

**Self - Portrait**

Going to school the next day, they acted as if nothing had changed. If anybody caught Kaoru staring at his twin with a slight blush, they shrugged it off as their twincest ploy. If anyone saw Hikaru doing the same…well, who could distinguish between them anyway? Oh yeah, Haruhi.

Haruhi was simply glad they had gotten over whatever argument that had put her in the middle of their seating arrangement, between two unnervingly silent devils. Not to mention Kyoya's glares when he found out Kaoru was 'sick'. At least now she could study in peace.

It was a long day for the Hitachiin boys. They each realised how much time they had spent worrying over the other…and how it had affected their attention in class. Their lunchtime was spent scrambling to finish a 'self-portrait' for art, which neither had even started. Hikaru, looking over his sketchbook, found the last seven pages filled in with half finished sketches of Kaoru. Sneaking a furtive glance at Kaoru, he smirked and started drawing.

"Hika_ru!!_ Stop distracting me! We have to get this finished, remember?"

Hikaru looked up at his blushing twin and down again. He added the finishing touches on his masterpiece. "Nee Kaoru, you haven't finished yet? I'm done."

"Ehh? Really?" Kaoru looked at his half completed sketch. Hikaru's glances had distracted him so much it looked more like a charcoal finger-painting than anything else. "Let me see!"

Hikaru smiled. "That'd be cheating. But since you're my kawaii ototosan…" He stood and turned the easel around to face Kaoru.

Kaoru blinked and then looked away, blushing. "Hikaru no baka." He whispered, "It's meant to be a _self_-portrait."

Hikaru stooped and took hold of Kaoru's chin, forcing him to look up. Their faces, their lips, were millimetres away from each other, breathing in the same air.

"You're my _other_-self. And I drew it my_self_." He replied, a wicked glint in his eyes, "Besides, who's going to notice?" He asked softly before brushing his lips gently against Kaoru's and breaking away from the pose most commonly known as the 'Hitachiin Moment'. "We can swap if it makes you feel better"

Kaoru's blush deepened. "Hikaru you…tease!"

Hikaru laughed. "Go on, draw me. You know you want to. Hell, I know you want to! You can claim that kiss afterwards."

Kaoru turned back to his paper and rubbed out the worst charcoal smudges. Well…a Hikaru-portrait would look better than a self-portrait anyway. And Hikaru was right. Nobody would notice the difference.

"Nee, Hikaru, do you think the teacher would mark us down if we both turned in exactly the same picture?" he asked mischievously, startling a laugh out of his 'other-self'.

"That could be interesting. But I want _Kaoru_ to draw _me_. You know the teacher won't be able to tell anyway. She'll just find some silly thing to say, like your drawing is softer and more smudged. We'll get the same grade. Now, why are you talking? Draw!"

It took Kaoru the rest of the lunch break to get the portrait right. In the end, Hikaru had to help him finish it. The end result was as identical to Hikaru's portrait of Kaoru as Hikaru himself was to Kaoru. The twins stood side-by-side, arms around each other's waists as they looked at the finished works of art.

"There's something not quite right…" Kaoru muttered and stepped out of his brother's embrace.

He walked up to the portrait done by Hikaru and stroked his finger against Hikaru's bold shades, smudging them together.

"Much better." Kaoru commented as he walked back to Hikaru's side. Before they could embrace again – and claim that kiss, the rest of the art class filed through the doors.

"Ehhh? Is that Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san's drawings? Wow! Sugoi! I can't tell the difference!"

"Me neither! The Hitachiin's are good at art, ne?"

"Of _course_ they're good at art, baka! Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san's mother is a fashion designer!"

"Ehh…that's right, I'm such an idiot!"

Hikaru and Kaoru didn't even need to turn to tell who the speakers were.

Haruhi pushed her was past the Host Club's two highest bidding customers and over to the twins.

"You didn't eat, did you? Here. Tamaki brought two barrels of 'organic French apples' to my house last night and begged me to make apple pie." She held out a pie to each of them. "Teacher said she'd be late and to get started without her…" This she aimed at the rest of their class, but especially at the two girls threatening to redecorate the second floor art room with hearts.

"Tono wanted this?" Hikaru asked, a sly grin spreading on his face. Nothing escaped Kaoru's notice.

"Arigatou Haruhi, I was so hungry!"

Hikaru's eyes widened. He leaned forward, caught and turned Kaoru in one smooth move, holding him to his body. Luckily, Haruhi still held the pies.

"Gomene Kaoru, I didn't realise."

"_Hikaru!"_

The room overflowed with hearts. Hikaru and Kaoru used the diversion to eat pie, saving one sliver to taunt Tamaki with later.

________________________________________

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded at each other before they opened the door to the third music room that afternoon. They had worked out several schemes during their double art lesson. It had turned out that the self-portraits weren't due until the end of the day, so Hikaru and Kaoru had roughly two hours with nothing to do. They spent the time with paper and charcoal, drawing the two of them side by side while planning their Host Club afternoon in whispers and those secretive connections they shared.

They stepped into the blinding light that always seemed to appear for people walking through the doors and blinked.

"Hikaru, do I see what I think I see?"

Hikaru did not answer. He seemed to have frozen in place.

Kyoya. Kyoya was…well…he'd just taken his glasses off…and was running a hand through his hair…This was a Kyoya the twins had never seen before. Indeed, it was such a strange event that they wouldn't have been surprised if flowers started blooming in mid air. This Kyoya - un-composed, possessing a rather Mori-like quality and…rather cool actually - was far stranger to them.

The twins quickly pulled the door shut before some obsessive fangirl came along and saw. After all, Kyoya had just had the windows replaced…

"Tamaki," Kyoya growled, pulling his tie up properly. "Not before Host Club." He didn't seem to have noticed the twins yet. Tamaki was sulking in a suspiciously dark corner of the room.

"Speaking of which, where are…" Kyoya muttered as he turned around. "Oh! Hikaru, Kaoru." He looked at them appraisingly. "I trust this means you sorted your problems out last night?" There was a somewhat wicked glint in his eye, and a sly smile. A suspicious smile.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. Why did they get the feeling Kyoya knew everything?

Fortunately, they were saved from answering by Mori, Honey and Haruhi entering. Honey bounced over to Tamaki, his personal flowers on in full force.

"Eh? Tama-chan, Tama-chan! What's wrong? Do you want Usa-chan?"

"Mummy yelled at me." Tamaki muttered reluctantly, looking around at Kyoya, "Mummy was mean to me."

'Mummy' ignored him and snapped open his folder. "Haruhi, Meiko-san and Hiraka-san have designated you today. Both new customers, coming to see what the host club is like. Shy. You should have no problems with them." Haruhi nodded and went to check on their instant coffee supply.

"Honey, Mori, you have been designated as usual by Kirami-san, Kitani-san and Sutasa-san. You know what to do." Mori nodded. Honey was still over with Tamaki, alternating between comforting him and poking him.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I'm afraid Kaoru's absence, and the little scene yesterday has thrown our customers imaginations into overdrive. Most are thoroughly convinced _something_ went on last night. All – and I mean ALL – of our customers will be sorely disappointed if you act as you normally do. You might have to try harder. Also, 87% of customers are hoping to see a kiss. The other 13% _demand_ to see a kiss. Naturally, it's your choice." Kyoya looked up from his folder. The light flashed against his glasses. Somehow, this served as a reminder to everyone in the room of the Ootori private police force. Indeed, Kyoya's bodyguards Tachibana, Aijima and Horita were bound to be patrolling around the entrances to the Host Club, ready to leap in at any sign of trouble, or at a call from Kyoya.

The twins gulped and looked at each other. Their choice? Yeah right.

But…was it alright to kiss in front of all those people? Even if they _were_ customers…was something that forbidden allowed?

"Nee, Kyoya-senpai. Didn't you say 'fantasy is more powerful than reality'? What if we lose customers because of this?"

Kyoya looked up from writing in his notebook and smirked. "Your concern is for the customers, and not for the fact that you'll kiss your twin brother?"

Kaoru blushed. Hikaru stared in wonder at him.

"I'm afraid fantasy won't do this time. They _know_ something's going on. They want confirmation of it. Even if it is to fuel more imagination. Make it an accidental kiss, if you must. But if you don't…" The light flashed off his glasses again. The twins shuddered and automatically reached out to hold the other one, as if Kyoya would have them separated. 'Well…we're more likely to _lose_ customers who think you're just teasing them."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other.

"Well…" Hikaru finally said, "We've still got half an hour before Host Club starts. We have to work out a plan and practise it, ne? Come with me Kaoru." He took Kaoru's hand and led him off, looking somewhat dazzled.

Kyoya watched Hikaru lead Kaoru through a door and turned back to the notebook, carefully writing in a few more details. A moment later he looked up again at the door the twins had disappeared behind.

_Wasn't that a cupboard with no lighting?_ He smiled. _Practice, eh?_


	3. A Slice Of Pie

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran. Did you honestly think I did?

**A Slice Of Pie**

"Irrashaimase!" The Hosts greeted their customers with their…customary greeting, leading them to tables or couches.

"Ehh!! Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun are hosting together? What happened yesterday!?!?!" The brown-haired girl asked excitedly as they sat down.

Kaoru looked away, blushing wildly. "N-nandemonai!" he exclaimed, a little too quickly. He made to sit down on his chair but somehow missed it, tripped over the chair leg and went hurtling to the ground instead. Hikaru saw this in slow motion.

"_Kaoru!_" Hikaru's cry pierced through the room, shattering the aura of polite conversation. Everyone turned to look. _Every__one_. Hikaru leapt towards his brother, aiming to catch him as he normally would have. But somehow, he got tangled in his own chair, the momentum throwing him forwards, and down. Kaoru hit the ground, a second before Hikaru landed on top of him and their lips came crushing together in an 'accidental' kiss.

The silence of the room held for a few seconds. The Hosts used these to discreetly slip their earplugs in. Kyoya made a note to recheck the windows and soundproofing. Also to enlarge and print the photo he had just taken. He smiled. Sale prices would shoot through the roof this month. He had to marvel at the twin's acting skills though. It had seemed perfectly orchestrated and rehearsed – considering the fact that the inseparable pair had spent their only rehearsal time in a dark cupboard locked from the inside.

When the shocked – and _incredibly_ excited – customers found their voices, and screeched at their highest possible pitch, none of the Hosts heard anything. Birds took flight in alarm all over the campus and several bomb warnings went off (to be put out by Aijima). Animals and people evacuated the area as fast as they possibly could. Several windows nearby cracked.

Kyoya made another note to thank Tachibana for the earplugs. They would make use of them in the future too. Perhaps Tachibana would like that calendar Tamaki had given Kyoya at the start of the year. Kyoya was going to throw it away any day now anyway. And Tachibana always made such a point of changing the date for him.

Hikaru and Kaoru still had their lips together, frozen in 'shock'. In reality, they paused to gauge how far they could push it. Out of the corner of their eyes, the twins saw Honey placing four slices of cake before him, leaving a fifth one untouched. That was the signal for a 'Level 4' kyah. Hikaru's eyes twinkled with mischief for Kaoru alone. He waited a second longer and then, slowly, as if losing control, leaned into the kiss. Kaoru closed his eyes, relaxing.

Honey watched the reaction for a moment, wondering what to do. He pulled the fifth slice of cake over, ate all five and then ran to the snack cupboard for another, massive cake. Mori stared at him with his mouth hanging open. Honey cut a slice of cake and put it in Mori's mouth. He turned to face Hikaru and shrugged.

Tamaki had tried to run to Haruhi, to cover her eyes, only to be squashed by several fangirls at once. He retreated to safety and huddled next to Kyoya, where even crazed fangirls wouldn't trample. Kyoya was happy. He checked the last few photos he had gotten. Perhaps these could be blown up for posters. Or silk-screens. He ran a hand absentmindedly through Tamaki's hair. The customers were too high on the twins to notice them anyway. He looked up; ready to stop the video camera once the twins stopped kissing.

Hikaru ended the kiss abruptly and lifted himself gracefully off Kaoru. He sat next to him and dropped his head into his hands.

"Gomene." He said softly. In these situations, fangirls always developed superhuman hearing. "I didn't mean to. It's just…If you were hurt…"

Kaoru sat up and crouched over Hikaru's knees, looking up into his face.

"Hikaru…" he replied, knowing every girl in the room was hanging onto his words, "…arigatou."

He leant forward and brushed his lips against Hikaru's, a ghostly reminder of their art lesson beforehand.

Mori reached out and restrained Honey before he decided to signal this level too. Kyoya turned the video camera off and then gave Tamaki –who was sulking slightly that the twins had 'done such an indecent thing in front of my daughter' – a kiss on the forehead. Tamaki cheered up instantly and tried to go back for more. Kyoya pushed him away. "Host Club." He muttered, for indeed, the customers were slowly coming back to their senses.

__________________________________________

"Open wide Kaoru!"

Kaoru complied and swallowed. "This is delicious!"

Hikaru was feeding Kaoru apple pie. Haruhi's apple pie. It was an hour after Host Club but it was still unsafe to leave the room. Hundreds of girls – not just customers – had crowded around to try and get a look at the brotherly love. The Ootori private police were currently out in full force. The Host Club had strict orders not to so much as open the door until Tachibana came for them.

Mori was reading a book as Honey took a nap – all that sugar had strangely worn him out. Haruhi sat doing her Japanese homework. Tamaki was curled up next to Kyoya. Kyoya who was still typing away relentlessly on his laptop.

"Nee, Haruhi! This apple pie you made is really good! Thankyou!" The twins said in unison as they shared the last bite, looking evilly in Tamaki's direction.

One of Tamaki's 'Haruhi' sensors went off.

"Haruhi!! Where's my apple pie! I want to try some of my daughter's cooking!" he said, running to Haruhi's side.

"Ehh...senpai, I don't have enough..."

The twins marvelled at how instantly Tamaki could get to the other side of the room to his dark corner of isolated sulking. Mori was surprised by how quickly Honey woke to the words 'apple pie'.

"Haruhi made apple pie? I can have one, ne? I _love_ apple pie! I want to try Haruhi's cooking!"

"Ah, Honey-senpai! I've got one for you and Mori." Haruhi said, producing a wrapped container. She took out a pie and handed it to Honey.

Hikaru though he heard Tamaki whisper, 'Honey-senpai got pie. Why can't I have pie?'

"Tono, do you think it'd be a good idea for Haruhi to have made pie and then not given_ any_ to Honey-senpai? Isn't that dangerous?" Kaoru asked.

"Ehh…Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi said, an exasperated look on her face, "I had one for you originally, but Hikaru and Kaoru didn't have lunch, so I gave it to them too. I've only got one pie left. But that's for Kyoya-senpai."

She produced the said pie and placed it on the table Kyoya was working at. He paused momentarily in his typing to look at her. "Arigatou." He smiled.

Tamaki's puppy dog eyes turned to Kyoya, pleading.

"No, Tamaki. You're being too selfish today. And I'm hungry." Kyoya didn't even look up from his laptop screen."

"_Kyoya!"_ Tamaki complained, dragging each syllable out. Kyoya's typing stopped as he tried –unsuccessfully – to quell the wonderful shivers that one word had given him. His expression was no different. But Tamaki had long learnt to read him. Tamaki was the only one who could strip him bare of any and all defences.

"You've caused too much trouble. If you want that pie, there'd better be merits for me for _giving_ half that pie to you." Kyoya relented.

_________________________________________

"Is it just me," asked Hikaru, watching Tamaki and Kyoya eating apple pie, "or has the Shadow King's 'merits' changed somewhat?"

"No. They've changed." Kaoru replied, "A lot."

"He's changed a lot, ne?" Honey added bouncing next to them.

Mori nodded with a grunt.

Haruhi turned around. "Yare yare." She muttered.

The five of them turned and walked out. Tachibana had just come in to give them the all clear and they were all glad to be going home. Host Club had been just a little too overactive today.

"Open wide Kyoya!"

Kyoya complied and swallowed. "Thank you Tamaki."


	4. Double Date

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran. Did you honestly think I did?

**Double Date **

Kaoru tried to roll over in bed, still half asleep. Finding he was unsuccessful, he opened his eyes to see why. The morning light filtered into the room the way light always enters a darkened, curtained room. Hikaru's arms were loosely wrapped around him, incredibly comfortable, but still restrictive. Restrictive enough that he couldn't move. They had fallen asleep like this. His phone was ringing. The menacing tone they had set for the Shadow King was blaring out at him. Honestly, Kaoru though, phones should be quieter! Hikaru was still sleeping! The phone was on the table next to his side of the bed, so Kaoru would have to reach over him to get it. Not to mention getting out of Hikaru's grip. Or…

Kaoru kicked Hikaru. No…Hikaru was fast asleep. He'd have to get up after all. A half formed idea popped into the sleepy (but awake) twin's head.

"Hika_ru…_" he said, employing his uke tactics for the sake of it. "Wake _up!_" He leaned towards his brother and gave him a quick kiss. Hikaru's arms immediately tightened around him.

"This would be a perfect morning," Hikaru sighed, "if it wasn't for that ringtone. Get the phone Kaoru."

"You get the phone. It's on your side. Besides, it's Kyoya."

There was a short pause as this piece of information sank in. And then both twins dove for the phone.

"Why's Kyoya calling this early in the morning? We don't even have to go to school today." Hikaru asked, phone in hand, brother in lap.

Kaoru shrugged. "Find out."

Hikaru flipped open the phone and turned it on speaker for Kaoru. "Kyoya-senpai, what's the matter?"

"Ah, Hikaru…Tamaki wants to go on a double date."

They could hear Tamaki in the background shouting "Mon ami! Mon ami!" until –what sounded like – a thrown pillow made him shut up.

"Eh…what?" the twins replied together.

"A date. The two of you, the two of us. I think-" A brief struggle was heard.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Whichever it is!" Tamaki's voice came through, "Let's go on a date! What do you say? A movie? The beach? Tokyo? Hawaii? How about-"

"Sorry about that." Kyoya muttered as he regained control of his phone. "Tamaki, get back to your room and get dressed if you want to go out."

The twins heard a faint "Yes mummy." from Tamaki and then 'but I left my shirt in here! Um...shirt…shirt…where's my shirt?"

Kyoya sighed. "Anyway. Do you want to go?"

"Ano…" Hikaru hesitated, looking at Kaoru. He shrugged. "Why not?"

"Good. We'll be over in half an hour."

"Um…Kyoya-senpai?" Kaoru asked quietly, "Why are you up so early?"

"I never went to sleep. Tamaki kept me up all night."

The twins looked at each other hesitantly, unsure of how to respond. Kyoya seemed to notice this and continued.

"He was muttering, no, almost _shouting_ in his sleep. I could hear him in my room with the door shut! I'm grateful my father and brothers are out on a business trip. But then, their rooms are at the other end of the mansion anyway. They _might_ not have heard him."

Hikaru and Kaoru blushed. The red tinge was more prominent in Kaoru, but looked quite adorable (if rarely visible) on his mirror image. Had being in such an illicit relationship for a few days perverted their minds already?

A sleek black limousine with the Ootori crest on it rolled up to where Hikaru and Kaoru stood impatiently. Feeling decidedly weird (although they had been in this situation any number of times), Hikaru opened the door for his brother and jumped in after him.

"Hikaru, why so impatient?" Amusement shined through Kyoya's voice. A frightening amusement.

"Eh…" Hikaru muttered.

"Nee, Tono, where are we going today?" Kaoru interjected.

Tamaki looked up from his (excessively long) list of 'good commoner places you HAVE to visit'.

"A movie! One with third rate popcorn and watered down drinks! And we all throw popcorn at the screen because it is so bad, and the seat are narrow. And then fast food! With greasy hamburgers and undercooked chips!"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and then at Kyoya. Did that even _sound _good? Kyoya shrugged and nodded towards Tamaki who was positively beaming with excitement. His expression seemed to say '_Whatever makes him happy'._ The twins turned back to each other and shrugged. It couldn't be _that_ bad, right?

_________________________________________

"Ehh? Tono, you want to see a horror movie?"

Kaoru looked up at Hikaru, unsure. Kyoya looked at both of them. "It's that or the romantic comedy."

"We'll take the horror." The twins replied automatically.

The movie was pretty basic. After the first few minutes, Hikaru had already worked out the rest of the gory details – who would become zombies, who would fall from a plane and impale themselves on the church steeple, who would get attacked by a werewolf, who would be ripped to shreds by said werewolf who believed that they were a vampire…it was all very simple, actually. Kaoru on the other hand, had decided who would live and die, how the male lead would be _just_ too late to save the female lead (and consequently his love interest) from death, which characters were actually _other_ characters impersonating people, and the general social details. He was bored too. He elbowed Hikaru gently. His brother looked at him. Kaoru struggled to stop the sudden turn his insides had taken. He realised belatedly that he was blushing too, for some reason. Hikaru grinned at Kaoru's reaction. He inclined his head towards Tamaki (sitting directly in front of them with Kyoya) and asked a silent question. Kaoru replied with a glance at Kyoya. Hikaru shrugged and gave a small yawn. Kaoru hesitated…and then nodded.

In unison, they took a position either side of Tamaki's seat and waited for the perfect moment. Hikaru's prediction…in the next ten seconds, a zombie would jump out - with the intent of scaring the audience halfway to death themselves. Kaoru knew this too, even if he understood it in a slightly different way. And they were right. But experienced pranksters as they were, they waited until the fear had settled a little so their own little fright would prove more effective. In unison, they placed a hand on Tamaki's shoulders and said quietly, "Boo!" They were back in their seats before Tamaki reacted, holding hands, Kaoru's head on Hikaru's shoulder and for all intent and purposes, focused on the movie.

Tamaki's scream hit the roof and rebounded around the room. He jumped…he almost flew. He landed in Kyoya's lap, shivering. Kyoya held him protectively to his body, as if nothing had happened. He continued to watch the movie through Tamaki's (rather distracting) golden hair. The rest of the audience didn't pay much attention either. So good were the twins with their timing, they all thought it was a reaction to the sudden attack on the female lead by the werewolf because it thought she was a vampire. Almost surprised with the result, the twins looked at each other and grinned. Well, that was fun. And there wasn't even any retaliation… Come to think of it, they were somewhat suspicious.

When the credits started rolling, Kyoya turned around, and _looked_ at them. He didn't say a word, just _looked. _And then he _smiled._ Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, decidedly nervous now. Kyoya didn't _do_ anything, but it was enough.

He _looked_ at the twins when Tamaki decided they should ditch the limo and walk around like commoners did. The twins didn't object. They didn't really mind either, but were slightly unnerved by the stares. Everything about them screamed 'rich' and 'noble'. He _looked_ at the twins when Tamaki found a Purikura booth and decided they should all try out this wonderful commoner pastime. The twins didn't object. They squeezed into the booth together, and almost felt claustrophobic. It was a good thing Honey hadn't come. They left with stickers of the four of them together, as well as a few couple shots. He _looked_ at them again when Tamaki _finally_ found a fast food outlet. They sighed, and followed Tamaki inside.

Kaoru made a mental note to never, ever, play a trick on Tono when the Shadow King was around again, and to restrain Hikaru if he ever suggested it. Hikaru agreed.

Kaoru licked his ice cream absentmindedly, staring at the cheap wooden table which he barely dared to touch for the streaks of sauce on it. Hikaru was sorting through his French fries, trying to determine which were cooked and which weren't. Tamaki had ordered some 'chicken nuggets' which Kyoya was only sharing for fear that something terrible would happen to Tamaki if he ate them all himself. Kyoya had ordered nothing for himself. That was quite possibly the smartest option, Kaoru admitted. Although, he supposed it might not be all _that _bad…Those fries looked pretty cooked, they were just…soggy and limp. And even that was probably because they'd gone cold by now. And there _were_ people sitting around them devouring the food like a pack of wolves…so it must be _human_ food, at least. Most definitely _edible_, if you stretched the term a little.

He wondered why on earth Kyoya was putting up with this. Or, more to the point, why Kyoya would even _risk_ being seen like this…eating low grade 'chicken' at a tacky fast food…it didn't even deserve the title of restaurant. Kyoya's life was structured. The third son of the Ootori household. He had a lot of reputation to maintain, to uphold. Everything he could possibly achieve had already been done before him. There was a lot to live up to. There was no way, no possibly reason, why Kyoya would be here, if it was just Kyoya. Which left only one other factor. Tamaki. Was Kyoya here just because Tamaki asked him to?

Kaoru looked at Hikaru and smiled slightly. He would do anything for Hikaru. Anything. Hikaru returned his gaze. Hikaru would do anything for Kaoru. Anything. Maybe Tamaki and Kyoya felt the same way about each other?

"What is it, Kaoru?" Kyoya's voice shattered through his reverie in that neutral, polite tone.

Kaoru jumped. He hadn't even realised that he'd been staring at Kyoya for the past few minutes.

"Ehh..well…umm…I was wondering…how you and Tamaki…met."

Hikaru looked at Kaoru. They already knew this story though.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. He thought he knew what Kaoru meant, but it'd be nice to see how far he could push Kaoru's vocabulary.

"Well, it started when Tamaki came to Japan. He went to Ouran because of his father. _My_ father told me to befriend him and get on his good side. We actually met for the first time when I walked into the classroom…Tamaki wanted to go sightseeing everywhere, and had the strangest requests. Then one day he came over to my house and made my brothers cry at his piano playing. I yelled at Tamaki, he told me I wasn't trying hard enough and then asked where the kotatsu was…and then he mentioned the Host Club that winter."

A rather awkward silence descended on the four.

"My piano playing wasn't _that_ bad…" Tamaki whined, snuggling closer to Kyoya.

"Did I ever say it was?"

Tamaki couldn't find a response to that.

"Eh..that is…well, not how you _met_ exactly, but uh…how you…got together?" Kaoru amended. It sounded more as if he was questioning himself than Kyoya.

Hikaru snickered. Ah, Kaoru, always dodging the subject. So delicate. But then, that was what made his little brother so cute, he supposed. Kaoru met Hikaru's eyes, saw the adoration therein and turned away again, his face aflame.

"You mean, how we began as a couple?" Kyoya restated, getting straight to the point.

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah…that's what I meant."

"Ah, well…that's a different story altogether.'


	5. And Thus They Met

**And Thus They Met**

"It was one afternoon, after classes. Tamaki had been called out of class in the last half hour or so." Kyoya started, his hand running delicately through Tamaki's golden hair, caressing the head resting gently on his shoulder.

"You came looking for me. You were worried." Tamaki added in a mumble. He could quite easily fall asleep there, in Kyoya's arms.

"Yes, but I'm the one telling the story, Tamaki. I went to the Third Music Room. It was empty. But along the northside hallway of the top floor of the south building, I heard music. Not much, only short phrases, broken up with silence. So I followed them."

_Kyouya hesitated as the brief snatches of music reached him. _

_It had only been a few months since his life was drastically refined. Far too short a time to truly understand a person. That is, if that person wanted nothing from you but to call you 'friend'. But Kyouya's mind was trained to detail. And what was worth remembering, was worth recording. On the shelf by his bed, three bound books were filled with his neat writing, every day he had spent with the Suou heir – Tamaki. Every meticulous detail he could remember. Some things weren't worth forgetting._

_He had quickly learnt that Tamaki was as good as blanking out his emotions as Kyouya was – his __true__ emotions, anyway. But his one weakness, the one thing he could not do without letting his feelings shine through, was playing the piano. And when doing so, his focus never broke._

_Which was why Kyouya had paused as he heard phrase after phrase - each short gasp of music from a different piece as if the pianist couldn't decide what to play. As if __Tamaki __couldn't decide. He had, really, no factual evidence that the pianist __was__ Tamaki. But then, he had no evidence that it wasn't either. Only instinct, pushing him forward. And it was instinct that drove him onwards to the door, instinct that placed his hand on the handle of the door and instinct that made him slip into the room and close the door behind him. _

_He leant back against the hard wood of the door, instinct having deserted him as soon as fact had taken over. It __was__ Tamaki._

_Tamaki sat at the piano, his hair shining gold from the afternoon sun reflecting off it. His fingers rested lightly on the keys but he made no move to play._

_"I can't…I can't think of anything." He mumbled, lifting his fingers momentarily to gesture at the piano. Tamaki looked up and in that brief second, Kyouya caught a glimpse of the desperation and panic, the tears and the…thing he couldn't quite name lurking just beyond Tamaki's eyes._

_Kyouya took a slow breath before moving to stand at Tamaki's back. His arms dropped around his best friend, tugging Tamaki gently into a hug. He could feel Tamaki relaxing in his arms, the tension visibly seeping away from his shoulders. Thu sun had dipped visibly lower in the sky when Kyouya released Tamaki and whispered simply, "Play for me." And Tamaki did._

Kaoru blinked. "Is that…is that it?" he asked, when Kyouya paused, readjusting himself around Tamaki's drowsing form. He felt almost inadequate, sitting opposite such understated love – what with the whole drama he and Hikaru had caused.

"Well, no. Not quite." Kyouya smiled, "But it was definitely the beginning."

* * *

**A/N:** Well...It's been almost three years since I started this. And this final instalment was meant to be a lot longer. But Kyouya...he doesn't really talk. So while I could go on and force the story out, I figured it'd be better to go for the compromise and end it here with something sweet and - in Kaoru's words - understated.

This was the first fanfic I'd ever written. So to those who read it, to those who liked it and to those who reviewed it: thankyou.


End file.
